A New Life
by midnitemood
Summary: Draco finds out that he has to move even though he doesn't want to. What's going to happen when he goes to a new school with totally different people? Slash RonDraco BlaiseHarry,and others.Non magic, AU
1. Prologue

me: ok so this is just like a summary or prologue. It is very short but this is going to be an actual story not like my 'one-shots' If you can actually call them that. :)

So I hope you enjoy

**ALSO I OWN ****NOTHING.**

New Life

"We're moving." Draco sat in the family room with his mother and father and just heard the 'great' news.

"Awww! That blows I'll miss you gents so much." Lucius coughed hiding his laughter, but Narcissa looked worried.

"Draco... we're _all _moving - as in a family."

Draco fainted.

**me: Again I just said it's a prologue. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

When he woke up Lucius was packing the stuff and Narcissa was putting a cold cloth on his forehead. Draco stood up fast.

"You can't be serious! I just had my life going perfectly! I finally broke up with Blaise, the cheating bloke, and i heard that fellow Wood fancied me!" He continued on. "I was doing great in school and everybody liked me." His mother cooed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Draco but your father got a promotion and we have to relocate," As if to cheer him up she added. "He'll be making much more money."

"When have I ever cared about the bloody money?! I'm not going and that's bloody final!"

Draco muttered to himself angrily as he drove his car to his new house. His mother and father followed in their cars, and following them was the four big moving trucks. They got there in no time and Draco sighed as he watched a moving man struggle with Draco's motorcycle.

"Mother? Why the bloody hell do we still have that if I can't even ride it?"

"Because Draco dear, Blaise gave it to you and it would be rude to just throw it away."

Draco sighed as he mumbled to himself "I still can't ride it."

"Then learn how." Came his fathers booming voice. "Now come and let's go see the inside of the house."

"Mansion." Draco corrected in disgust as he looked at the yard to the huge 'house'.

Draco woke up to his mothers cooking. He took a deep breath and hacked in disgust. Luckily his mother couldn't hear him. He quickly dressed and ran downstairs.

"Morning mother."

"Morning dear. Eat up it's your first day of school!" She said happily.

Draco looked down at the poison disguised as food on his plate. "Sorry mother but I'm kind of nervous and I can't eat anything right now."

Narcissa frowned but nodded. "Ok but can I least give you a ride? I want to walk back."

"Sure."

His mother drove the whole 10 minutes and they both got out of the car when she parked. She gave him the keys to her car as she glared. "When you bring her back I better not see 1 scratch." He nodded and his mother smiled happily with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you dragon." Draco blushed at her nickname for him. He turned to make sure no one heard.

"Mother I'll see you later bye." She gave him a bone crushing hug and started walking. Draco shook his head and smiled as he waved bye to her. He turned took a deep breath and entered his new school.


	3. Chapter 2

Me: FINALLYYYY!!!! My computer's working now so I'm able to update, which I will be doing, and I'm going to add more of my stories.

**So I own nothing and any questions review.**

**The main pairing is dom. Ron and Sub. Draco. I'm not sure who I want with Harry yet but if you have someone tell me.**

**Just so you know I don't like Hermione so she's a bitch in this story and she's probably gonna end up lonely or dead haha just kidding but ya I don't like her.**

**On to the story ******

Draco felt like throwing up as he walked to the main office. Everybody was staring at him as if he was a hobo. Draco sniffed arrogantly and walked on. The first thing he noticed when he went in the office was the horribly bushy haired girl in the front chair. Draco didn't know whether to laugh at her or feel sorry for her. So he did neither and stared at her impassively.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I am a new student here and I need a schedule." The bush smiled brightly at him and looked at the schedules in front of her.

"Well hello Draco. My name is Hermione and if you need help with anything please come to me to ask." Draco stared at her disgusted. It almost sounded like she was flirting with him. Draco snatched his schedule out of her hand and shuddered in disgust when she touched him. He sneered which made her frown but he didn't see as he practically ran out of the office and ending up running right into somebody.

The boy that Draco ran into stood up and helped Draco up. He picked up Draco's schedule from the floor.

"Uh sorry there…Draco?" He asked reading it. Draco snatched it out of his hands wide eyed. This boy was the spitting image of Blaise!! Only they had different colored eyes but still they could be twins!! Draco winced as he thought about his playboy ex.

"Are you alright?" Blaise's twin asked worried. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached his hand out and Draco panicked. He slapped his hand away and walked fast the opposite way wanting to get out of there.

Draco just went through 3 hours of total boringness and finally it was lunchtime. He went through a 10 minute long line just to get a water and a cookie then he had to wait another 10 minutes for them to get change because he paid with a 50 dollar bill.

(If I didn't write it before I'll write it now. In private Draco's nice and respectful but at his new school he's a jerk because he's new and shy. If you don't get it ask me in a review or something.)

When he finally did get his change he acted like a snob and walked away. As he walked through all the tables he heard some of what they were whispering about him.

"Did you see his girlfriend?" "…took her keys…had to walk…crying." Draco snorted when he heard it and the person turned to him. Draco sneered and walked quickly to the bathroom before his mask fell. (Stony non-emotional mask.)

Right when he went inside his mask slipped and his face showed pure fear. He ran to the sink and washed his face with cold water as tears fell from his eyes. Right when he was drying his face the door to the bathroom opened and in came Blaise's twin.

"Hello Malfoy. How are you doing?" Draco sneered at him and tried to pass him but the twin blocked the door with still smiling.

"Get out of my way pauper." Draco said angrily but the boy just shook his head smiling.

"My names Harry Potter." Draco just sneered again.

"I don't care now move."

"Sorry but I can't."

"And why not?"

"Hermione told me not to let you."

"And you're going to listen to her?"

"Well she _is _my girlfriend."

Draco scoffed. "You can do _way _better than her." He mumbled. Harry just chose to ignore it.

"Is there a reason she wants me to stay here?" Harry smiled.

"She says you need some friends." Draco blinked not believing what he just heard.

"Are you serious?" Harry nodded happily and Draco snorted.

"And what you're going to be my friend?" Harry nodded again.

"I think not." Draco pushed him aside, opened the door, took a quick step and again ran into someone. The person quickly grabbed Draco's arm to keep him from falling and held him upright. Draco was about to thank him but remembered about being a snob to everybody so he pushed away from the guy and brushed himself off haughtily.

Draco turned to the person to yell at him and froze.

The guy that he ran into him was bloody hot!!!

Me: YA!!! Another chapter and a little bit longer than the last one.

**Please review and tell me what you think and I would like some suggestions on who to pair Harry with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So this is the 4****th**** chapter again finally! **

The person Draco ran into looked at him curiously then turned around and helped the bushy haired girl into the bathroom. Draco glared at her for being touched by the red-haired god. The tall red head closed the door and stood in front of it with his arms crossed like a bodyguard. Draco snapped out of his trance and glared hard at the tall muscled sex-god. The guy didn't care he just stood leaning against the door.

"Get out of my way." He moved without saying a word. Draco smirked and took a step but then the girl yelled.

"Ronald!" He quickly stood in the way again and grinned making Draco's heart stop.

"Hehe sorry Mione." The girl frowned but waved it away.

"Anyway Malfoy. Harry and I have a proposition for you."

"I don't care and who's Harry?" The redhead chuckled and the bush hair girl glared hard at him.

"Ronald!" Draco felt like gouging her eyes out but he just stood stiff.

"I don't want to be late to my next class. So if you don't mind, hurry." The boy Harry started talking and laughing at what the bodyguard was telling him.

Draco got fed up with all the stupid nonsense so he tried to use force by pushing the bodyguard away. Unfortunately he didn't even budge. Draco didn't think it was a total waste since he got to touch the sexy muscles on his arms but still. This time Harry sighed.

"Are you done? I'm bored." Draco tuned to him and saw that he was talking to the buck toothed beaver. She slapped him upside the head. Draco growled tired of their antics.

"I'm getting really mad. If you want to speak, speak now! Or leave my sight!" When none of them said anything Draco growled again and bit the bodyguard's arm. The guy didn't even wince which made Draco even more mad because now his teeth hurt. So he did the last thing he could think of. He jumped on the bodyguard, wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him. The guy stumbled but quickly caught his footing and kissed back.

Draco didn't even care that his 'plan' failed; the kiss was WAY too good to be a failure. He wrapped his arms around his neck and arched into him. The guy moaned and leaned back against the bathroom door to stay balanced. Draco could faintly hear pounding but he didn't know what it was until the girl hit the red head on the redhead and making them stop. He put him down slowly and the pounding started again and the redhead sheepishly opened the door he was leaning on. And Draco made his escape. He walked quickly because he didn't want anybody to see him running like a moron.

The next day Draco cried and cried to his mother that he didn't want to go to school but she just dragged him in his car. They got there and Draco tried one last time begging but she said no so he went straight to his class. At lunch he sat next to a nerdy freshman named Crabbe. ( Haha imagine Crabbe as a cute little nerd.) Draco noticed that all the jocks and bullies stayed clear out of the way from Crabbe, which was weird since he was smaller than everybody in the whole room. It seemed like they were afraid to be near him or even look at him for too long. Just then Draco's answer came walking in the cafeteria.

The gorgeous redhead from before came in and next to him was a black haired equally if not bigger than him. While the redhead looked like a college football player the dark haired one looked like a bouncer or wrestler. They were both looking around as if specifically looking for a target. Draco cursed when they landed on little Crabbe who was innocently eating his food. The y started walking to them and Draco stood up shakily.

"Don't worry Crabbe I won't let them hurt you." Crabbe confused, looked where Draco was staring at and panicked when he saw the look of murder in the dark haired guys eyes.

"Goyle!" The guy paused, his hand centimeters away from punching Draco in the face, and the other already around his neck. He turned to Crabbe with fierce anger still in his eyes but Crabbe didn't even flinch.

Draco turned to the redhead who was looking straight at him grinning. Draco was now glad the guy's hand was around his neck or he would have fallen embarrassingly.

"Goyle what took you so long?" Goyle shrugged making Draco's whole body move.

"Goyle please let him go, he's my friend." Goyle looked hard at Draco then the redhead punched him in the arm playfully.

"Listen to your mate, mate." Goyle turned red and quickly let Draco go. Draco stumbled but the redhead quickly caught him around the waist.

"Are you alright Draco?" Draco was too shocked to answer since the redheaded Adonis was only looking and talking to him. So he just pulled away frowning at Crabbe.

"Crabbe you know these two buffoons?" Goyle glared but the redhead just smirked.

"Draco this is my boyfriend Goyle." Draco felt like laughing but everyone in the lunchroom were staring at them

"Nosy bastards." He muttered. Goyle looked surprised since he didn't say anything about how 'disgusting' he was.

"That's a first." Ron said chuckling. "Draco my name is Ron please don't call me Ronald." He held out his hand but Draco just looked at it as if it were dirt. Ron rolled his eyes, grabbed Draco's hand and shook it.

"I did take a shower this morning Dragon." He whispered the last part in his ear. Draco's eyes widened. Only his mother called him that! And only when really mad or depressed!

He quickly let go of Ron's hand and glared hard at him.

"Why'd you call me that?" Ron grinned.

"Finally caught your attention did I?" Draco didn't answer which made Ron smile.

"Fine I'll meet you at your locker after school." Draco was about to argue but then decided not to.

Goyle grunted at Crabbe. Crabbe knowing what he wanted blushed since everybody was still staring. He sighed since he knew he couldn't get out of it so he jumped up and gave Goyle a quick peck on the lips. Goyle grunted again and he and Ron left.

After school Draco all but ran to his locker but Ron was already there. Ron smiled as Draco tried to catch his breath.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Ron shrugged.

"Skipped my last class." Draco looked at him curiously and suspiciously.

"How'd you know where my locker was?" Ron just grinned sneakily. He easily towered over Draco so he leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "It's my little secret." Draco shivered noticeably and frowned.

"Secret? I think you should tell me or I'm going to call you a stalker."

"No you won't."

"And you know his how?"

"My secret. I know you're not really a cold bastard. You're just shy and don't want to be close to anyone. So you just act like that." Draco glared.

"And you know this because of your secret?"

"Yup I know a lot about you from my secret. Let's go eat and we'll talk more." Ron grabbed his hand before he could argue (not that he was.) and dragged him to his (Draco.) car.

"Give me your keys." Draco not knowing why silently handed them over. Ron put him in the passengers seat and he went around to the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked in desperation.

"To eat." In spite of himself Draco giggled.

"I know that but where?"

"The crazy chicken." (Haha I love El Pollo Loco!) Ron parked and they went inside. Draco noticed that everybody was staring at him. He sat down on a booth and waited as Ron ordered and got the food.

"Why are they staring at me?" Draco whispered to Ron. Ron looked around and immediately they all looked away. Draco didn't say anything but he noticed it.

"Because you're with me."

"So. Is that bad?" Ron shrugged.

"Depends on who you are?" Draco was going to ask another question but Ron gave him a look so he shut up about it. When they were finished Ron drove to the park that was nearby when Draco gave him a questioning look he smiled adorably.

"Let's relax I don't have to be back at the school until another hour." Draco nodded and laid back just wanting to get some rest out of the hectic day.

Ron noticed that Draco was already asleep. 'He looks like an angel.' He thought. Just then his phone rang and he frowned.

"Hello?"

Hushed whispers were all Draco could hear as he pretended to be asleep. He noticed thought that Ron got tenser every second. When he hung up Draco pretended to wake up.

"How long was I out?" He yawned but it was wasted, as Ron wasn't paying attention.

"Where do you live?" Draco frowned at the urgency in his voice but he still told him the address. Ron nodded and the tires squealed as he did a U-turn and drove over 85. They were there in less than 10 minutes. They both got out and Ron walked him all the way to the door.

"Hope you had a good time. See you tomorrow sorry we couldn't talk more but I have to go…do something important." Draco just nodded and went inside. He watched from the window as Ron called somebody and two minutes after he hung up a black Cadillac pulled in front of him. There were two men in suits in the front and Draco immediately thought of the Italian mafia from the movies he seen. Ron got in the back and they quickly drove away.

**Yay! Another chapter finished!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm trying and since I updated my Naruto fic and not this one for so long I made it especially long. Ya!!**

**So I wrote the next chapter for this but guess what happened?! I freakin threw it away on accident! I know it sucks but it's okay I was gonna change it anyway. : )**

**So please review good or bad I don't care well I do but whatever. **

**Also I need help with a title for my other fic I'm writing. If you wanna help msg me about the info I'll even give you a sneak peek of it. It's actually pretty good or at least I think so?**


End file.
